1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a chemical composition and a method for aiding in absorbing and binding undigested fat for rapid elimination from the human body, and thereby assisting weight loss in humans. In accordance with the present invention, a human ingests the chemical composition in recommended dosages, preferably prior to eating a meal, so as to facilitate the binding of undigested fat to a fibrous agent for rapid elimination from the human body.
2. Description of the Related Art
In this day and age, many people""s lifestyles have become less physically active due at least in part to the increasing demands of modern society. A natural result of a sedentary lifestyle is the tendency to gain weight. Indeed, it is now commonly thought that many people are over-weight and further, that obesity is becoming a growing problem. Due to this trend, countless efforts have been made to help people control their weight. As a few examples, many have proclaimed to have won the xe2x80x9cbattle of the bulgexe2x80x9d with a specific diet program or a particular exercise program. Others have explored hypnosis and other mechanisms for controlling the appetite of an individual. Still others in the scientific arena have formulated sugar substitutes and are pursuing fat substitutes as methods to reduce the caloric intake of an individual hopefully, without sacrificing the taste of otherwise highly fattening foods. While these efforts are generally capable of aiding many in their fight to lose weight or to maintain a desired weight, many are in general, ineffective or simply not practical. For example, some good meaning souls have tried in earnest to follow a particular diet plan but eventually, fall off the plan lacking will-power to continue for weeks and months at a time. This is equally true of those who try hypnosis and similar weight-loss gimmicks. Finally, some view sugar substitutes as being tasteless or worse, as carrying an intolerable health risk, given that some studies have linked them to carcinogens and/or the formation of brain tumors.
It has been appreciated in recent years that the fat content of foods eaten are a major culprit behind human weight gain. For example, regardless of the type of fat present in a food product, fat has the highest caloric value per gramxe2x80x94about 9 calories per gramxe2x80x94of any food group. It is understood that the body tends to store fat for future use, rather than to utilize it immediately, and this factor helps lead to weight-gain. Additionally, in recent years it has further been recognized that there is a connection between the amount of fat stored in the body and the level of cholesterol in the body. A diet high in fat is more likely to result in the development of higher cholesterol levels. As cholesterol has been indicated as a factor in arteriosclerosis or hardening of the arteries, the risk for heart disease and/or a heart attack is elevated when a diet high in fat is followed. Unfortunately, fat also makes many food items more tastyxe2x80x94whether butter on bread, dressings on salads, sour cream on potatoes, or frosting on cakexe2x80x94and are, therefore, difficult to eliminate entirely from one""s diet. Thus, fat usually finds its way into the body. Once it does so, a healthy body automatically secretes lipase, an enzyme that accelerates synthesis of fats, i.e., breaking down the fat molecule. The majority of all fats in foods are present in xe2x80x9ctriglyceride formxe2x80x9d, which the body seeks to break down by removing the glycerol molecule from the triglyceride and thereby, release the free fatty acids. Once this occurs, the body is well on its way to absorbing the fat and likely, storing same instead of utilizing it for energy.
From the foregoing, it will be understood that there remains an appreciable need in the art for a product which facilitates a person""s efforts to lose weight and/or to control his or her weight and yet which is safe and easy to implement. There remains a need in the art for a product and method which aids a person in losing weight or in maintaining a stable weight, which does not rely exclusively on will power. Any such product or method should not interfere with the taste of foods. Ideally, any such product or method would permit a person to eat the foods that they most like, without being overly mindful of the fat content contained therein. Preferably, any such product or method would prevent the body from absorbing the fat in such foods once they have been eaten and further, would aid the body in rapid elimination of the absorbed fats in a safe and comfortable manner. In turn, the rapid elimination of fats subsequent to ingestion and prior to digestion, would have a highly beneficial effect in preventing the build-up or accumulation of harmful cholesterol. The present invention is designed to satisfy the needs in the art and is believed to represent a significant advance in improving a person""s health by facilitating weight loss through the rapid elimination of the fat from the human body.
The present invention provides a novel, chemical composition for ingestion by humans which facilitates weight loss and fosters the maintenance of a stable weight in humans, although the invention should not be construed so as to be limited to use with humans. In particular, when the chemical composition of the present invention is ingested by a human prior to eating a meal, the composition acts to absorb and bind undigested fat to a fibrous agent so as to promote its rapid elimination from the human body.
In accordance with this invention, the novel composition is moisture activated such that it remains inert and can be formed into capsules, preferably conveniently sized for ingestion by a human, and will remain inert until it comes into contact with water, bodily fluids or other liquids. In one embodiment, the composition of the present invention comprises a mixture of a fibrous agent, preferably psyllium husks, in generally an amount of between 72% and 88% by weight of the total chemical composition, natural marine shellfish extract generally in an amount of between 9% and 11% by weight of the total chemical composition, acacia generally in an amount of between 4.5% and 5.5% by weight of the total chemical composition, apple pectin generally in an amount of between 1.4% and 2.2% by weight of the total chemical composition, ascorbic acid, better known as Vitamin C, generally in an amount of between 1.8% and 2.2% by weight of the total chemical composition, and magnesium stearate generally in an amount of about 1% by weight of the total chemical composition. Upon contact with moisture, the composition begins to break down and becomes activated. Once activated, the composition acts quickly, usually within 30 seconds to seek and attach itself to undigested fats such as oils and the like, and typically, within about 2 minutes will form a small mass of undigestible fibrous material. Additionally, a method for using the chemical composition is also described, which comprises the steps of forming a capsule or tablet containing between about 500 and 700 milligrams of the chemical composition and having a human ingest at least one to four of these capsules with generally about eight ounces of water generally about fifteen to about twenty minutes before a meal.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a chemical composition and method of treatment which serve as a convenient and effective means for reducing the quantity of fat digested and/or absorbed by the human body.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide a chemical composition which seeks out, attaches and binds undigested fat ingested by a human to a fibrous agent, forming an undigestible mass which can easily and rapidly be eliminated from the human""s body.
A feature of the chemical composition according to the present invention is that it is moisture activated and therefore, is inert and can be formed into and stored as conveniently sized capsules, each containing generally between about 500 and 700 milligrams of the chemical composition, until being ingested by a human and activated by coming into contact with bodily secretions whether water or other liquid.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chemical composition which includes at least one fibrous material for aiding the human body in rapid elimination of waste.
A feature of the present invention, is the ability of capsule containing approximately 500 milligrams of the chemical composition, to absorb up to twelve times its own weight or generally about 3 to 6 grams of undigested fats.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the detailed description, which follows.